


To be a great explorer

by orphan_account



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Izuku knows he's not a strong Pokemon. He'd rather spend time with his friends, whom everyone else calls imaginary, than anyone else, and without a means to evolve, he's stuck as an eevee. but he has plans to become the greatest explorer, and keep rescuing others!





	To be a great explorer

(So. Does commenting like this work?)

“Oh, look. A comment in parentheses that in no way disrupts the flow of the narrative!” Izuku the Eevee commented, staring out beyond the fourth wall. “Yes, that is quite satisfactory.”

“Who are you talking to, you stupid Deku!” raged his friend/mortal enemy/bully/rival, Kaachan. “Is it the voices in your head again? I told you, they’re not real!”

“Yes they are!” the green Eevee sniffled, glaring at him. “Their names are Icy and Eggeon, and they talk to me! And each other! Except Icy is a cryptid who never technically talks, but they’re my friends. Even if sometimes they plot to murder me in alternate universes.”

“Whatever,” the Cyndaquil huffed. “It’s not like they could help you become an explorer, anyways.” (His spiked-up hair fluffs are covering his suspiciously squinting eyes now)

“Well...screw you, because I’m going to be the greatest explorer ever!” said Izuku.

“How? Your only moves are Tackle and Growl, and Growl doesn’t work because you’re not intimidating enough!”

Izuku growled at him as hard as he could, but to no avail. He was simply too much of a cinnamon roll for it to work, and all Kaachan did was laugh.

“Face it, you useless nerd. You’ll never be an explorer, because you’re just a dumb normal type.”

“Oh yeah?” the Eevee’s green eyes glinted with determination, except not that kind of determination because quite frankly the Undertale fandom was terrifying to one (two) of his totally not imaginary friends. “Just watch me.”

 

* * *

 

That evening, as he walked home from the market, he was full of spite. Although as one tumblr post succinctly put it, ‘full’ implied that he was a passive container that held spite, rather than a generator. Because one of his imaginary friends didn’t feel like mind controlling Kaachan to make him as mean as he was in most of the multiverse, it was assumed that he hadn’t gone through the same abuse and so having a different personality was completely valid.

“I’ll show him,” Izuku mumbled to himself. “I’ll buy TMs and drink lots and lots of protein. And milk! I’ll make sure to drink my milk so that I don’t break any of my bones. (And drink gummi smoothies! They’re good for you green bean)

“Hm, but how can I find a good training regimen? I don’t have any friends except for one who might try to kill me, so I can’t ask him to be my sparring partner, but I’ll need to learn how to fight somehow. Oh, I know! Maybe I’ll go into a Mystery Dungeon to train!” With that decided, he padded off in the direction of the nearest sketchy cave, conveniently avoiding any description of the scenery or context as to where he was. Which totally wasn’t on the moon or anything, even though there’s no proof it wasn’t.

The first thing he saw upon entering was Zubats. Zubats everywhere. “Hecking bats,” he grumbled. “All you ever do is spam status moves, and you’re everywhere I walk!”

He continued deeper, looking for a better opponent. He could just train by defeating enemies, but he was really hoping to recruit someone as his friend after beating them up, since defeat obviously equals friendship! Well, 12.5% of the time. (+an arbitrary value per level up, of course.) Still, if he could gain a friend out of this then obviously risking his life was the right choice. Even if he was only level five, he could do it if he tried his best and believed in himself! (Of course you can child)

Sadly, no one came to challenge him, even after walking across the floor for about five minute in circles-- er, squares-- in order to wait for an opponent. Maybe there weren’t any on this floor? He wandered around, making a mental map that was surprisingly accurate despite having no experience or tools, until he found the staircase and headed downwards.

But there were no potential enem-- er, friends on that floor either. Or the one below. He was beginning to get hungry now from all this walking around, and hoped he could reach the end of the dungeon before-- wait a minute, he didn’t have an explorers badge. 

Which meant there was no possible way for him to leave, and he’d have to wait for a Wingull to be passing through and send a message out for one of the explorers in town to come rescue him, and then they’d complain about him being whiny and a waste of Reviver seeds and escort missions being a waste of time and oh Arceus no one would take the mission unless they absolutely had to because of the stigma and all he’d wanted to do was make a friend by beating them up until they surrendered and then converting them from their feral ways!

He sat down on a nearby rock, because this was a cave and it was full of rocks, and began to cry.

(No child don’t do that)

“Hey kid, what’s wrong?” someone asked. The Eevee sat up suddenly, looking around, but couldn’t find a source to the voice.

“Hello?” he called. No reply. “Um, is someone else here? I’m lost and need help getting back home. Could you please--”

(Oh dear.)

“Coming!” the voice came again, louder this time. Izuku started to feel like maybe this was a bad idea-- if Eggeon was nervous about it, it was probably bad. Or it could have something to do with him getting so emotional over this, right? Well… really, running into anyone who wasn’t a feral Pokemon was good no matter what, right?(Remind me to tell you about the ‘things couldn’t get any worse’ trope sometime)

“Wait, what do you mean by thaaaaaAAAUUUUGGHHH!” Something huge and white filled his vision, and he had just enough time to think  _ Nihilego  _ before it was upon him.

(Oh dear. I do hope that you find a way out of this; finding another Pokémon who is not terrified of voices in their head will be horrendously difficult).

Ŵ̷̛̛̦̺͚͚̦̞͚̬͖̳͖̒̈̔͛̑͜͠e̶̡̛̫͉̯͈͎͑̍̋̓̍̃̀̽͆̑l̵̡̤̠̋͘ͅḽ̴̛͓͕͙̃̒̅̽̌̚,̴̲̲͖͓̬̫̗͚͈̭̞̃̓̓̓͌̑͊̚͜ ̶̨͍͍̖̝̩͓͕͓̃̎̓̽̓͐̾͛̍͌̕ạ̴̢̡̈̋̽͌͌̄̑̎̓̀͊͌̕̕͜r̴̢̖͉̖̫̹̲͖̫̞̬͔̞̜̈́̄̍́̓̕͝ḙ̴̼͖͎͕̈́̌̓̑̾͆̋̋̃̚̚n̵̨̜̖̝̣̫͈̯̤͊͆̐̋̀͆̀̂͜ͅͅ'̶͚͈̰̲̻̗̭̖̻̲̟͈̺͚͓̔̐͌̉̃̃͆͛̓ţ̸̭̥̒͒͗͊̈͠ ̴̢͍̾̀̈́̑̓̆̀̍̐y̷̨̱͓̲͔̬̹̔̃͂͑͋̂͛̈́͆̂̾̐̕͝o̷̥̰̠͖̳̲̒͋̊̂ų̷͙̹̊̇̈́͂̓̎̄̏̂͋̓̃̒̚ ̴͕̞̼̜̄̓̌̓̎̈́̒̈́̒̈́͜͝ͅt̵̢̛̳̤͂͌͌̂͑̔̆̉̒̎̆̕͜͝ͅḩ̸͖̲̼̬͔̫͍͈̩͕͊͑̓͆͊̅̎͂̚͘ͅͅẹ̶̠̺͖̰̻̳̣̜̖͌̐̇͗̈́͌̔̿́͒̈́̎͌̉͜͝ ̵̛̛̬̳̹̂̍̅̀̒͐̊̒̈́͘p̷̨̟͎̣͂̑̏̾́͊̋e̷̝̯̜̹͓̪̻̠̟̞͗̌̿̓̈̆̂͌͂͑͜͝r̴̞̝̮̻̯̘̎͐͛̌̇͋́͊̅̐͝͠ͅf̵̢̮̮̝̫̔̓̽͐͐̅͛̔͝͠e̶͔̱͓̍͋̃̿̑̇̉̅̉̈͐̌͗͘c̵̨̥̖̜̮͎̭̼̬̺̻͒̽̏̊t̴̫̺̹̬̤̟́͆́̈́̉̊͛̋̑̕ ̷̹̟̰͈͔̺̜̆h̵͙̳̣͙̪̹͆͋̉͐̉̄̉̎̈́͋̾͠͠͠͝o̵̰̬̩̠͜s̵̖̲̜͉̪̬̜͙̥̊̍͆̈́̍̉͂̈́͑̐̈́͌̉t̷̨̧̮̫̜͙̩̰̫͔̹͔̰͛̕ ̵̻̣͔͇͕͓̊̌̌́͋͌̾̋̿̂̄̕̚f̸̧̧̛̫̥͕̭͆͒͆̓̚͜͠ͅơ̴̠̥̰̄́͌̏͒͘͠r̵͈͚̣̗͑̀̿̓̌͌͑̓̕͝ ̷̼͈̥̙̜͉̱͈̟̫̳̱͍̣́͌͋͊̌̓m̵͕͍̜̮͂̔e̴̡̖̼̲̠̱̟͈̠͗̂̏̓͂̅̌̇̒͠͝͠?̶̢͍͋̌̀͋̄͝͝

“NO!” he screamed, thrashing wildly. He should have listened to his mom, and his imaginary friends, and maybe even Kaachan and just not tried to be an explorer. No, he should have just joined a club or something to make friends rather than wandering into an unsafe area without a badge. He could have been learning to make smoothies!

H̶̨̥̘̥̦̠̖͔̗̾̂ͅm̴̞̟̮͉̖̻͎̩̞̋͂̑̃̃̔͝m̶͍͓͙̀̚͝,̵̖̙̫̭̘͎̠̞̹̝̊̍̽̈́͠ ̸̺͗̅͂͌̃̚w̷͎̭͍̲̼̠̩͚̜̅͆̆̇͐̕͝h̷̨͍͍͋̌y̶̢̧̠̼̹̗͔̺̔͗̌̇̎͛̆͝͝ ̵̡̨̣̬̠̫̪̤̗͙̑͆̂̔r̷̛͓̖͕̜̩͙͆̈́́e̶̺͙͕̥̭̞̙͖̕s̷̡̲͔͈͓̜͎͓͂i̷̩̞͖̜̱̼͂͐͊̿̓̉ś̶̰̹̣̾̍ͅt̸͕̩̪̙̮̗̩̖̃̀͠ͅ?̶̜̞̣̆̅͗̊̄̋͐͝ ̶̢̢̡̠͔̤̙̰̫͈͑͑Ị̸̺͐͜ ̵̤̻̞͊͗̚ņ̴̧̟͐̉̃̌̈́̓̀̚͠ͅė̴̛̗͕͍̣̭̤̎̆̈́̽͘e̸̱͙̥̤̥̖̝̣̥̅̏͑d̶̰̳̞̈͂͒̒ ̴͖͌̓́a̵̡̡̧̪͉͔̭͈͔͍͑̑̓͑̚ ̵̛̜͔̝̑̅͊h̴̢̜̬͙͍̓̀͒̈́̾͘̚͠ỏ̴̡̝̭̼͕͔̜͆̑̈́͊͑͘s̴̨̧̫̟̼̻̗̤̫͐͛̓̋̍́̚t̷̖̬̔̈̑͒̓͝.̴̘̬̍̈̽͜͠͠ ̶̖͕̺͓͍͗̈̐͛J̵̨͙̝̫̭͕̘̞͍̑ͅu̸̼̥̰̅̇͊̈̓̇̂̇͠ŝ̸̙̤̈̓̉͠t̴̛͈̠͈̳͓̯̰͚͙̯͂̿̓͊̈́̿͑͘ ̴̫̹̟̏͠ç̸̙̣͇̿̉̒̔̓̈a̶̡̰̰͉̣̹̿͌͊̔͜͝l̷̢̛͓͍̦̠̒ͅm̷͖̘̾̓ ̵̗̫̱̼̿̈́̓̃̿͗͝ͅd̴̳͕̱͆̅̅̚͜ơ̴̢͈̟̭̲̣̔̇̔̂͂͝w̶̛͙͒̾̽̎͊̂̌́n̶̙͍̻͖̲̲̂̐ ̴̲̦̮͙͒̽̌̐a̸̺͂̔n̵̢̺͍̘̖̘͕̤͝͝ḏ̷̡̤̓̊̓̽̈́̓͝ ̷̡̡̡̖͔̟͙͛̍͗̆͊̚ḷ̷̠͓̝͙̺̭͝e̴̡͎̤̭̔̽͆̀t̴̛͍̽͊̓̍̒̈́̕ ̷̢̠̠̝͙̤͑̈́͐̽̇̈́̇̄͛̅m̵̜̤̊̆͒̊͆͑̊̄̿̑e̴̖̠̩̟͔͉͔̤̾̈̿̃͐̅̕͘ͅ ̸̟̮̱̬̖̉̓̊̄͂̎͐̏͜ŭ̷̧̯͈̣̭͖̫̠̦͂̊̊͝ṣ̴̛̳ę̴̖̳͖̐͊͐͌̆͆͘̚ ̵̡̡̹̼̲̙̆̃̄̐̈́̈́̚͝͝y̴̧̡̨̬͕̻͑͌o̸̡̩͚̘̟̰͔͙̝͋͛͋̄̔͛̐̿̓u̵̧̨̢̢̬̺̦̱͛̊̚ ̷̧̡̛̯͎͚̥̘̙̂ă̸̘̹̳͚͔̩͑̀̓̋̃̽͝ͅs̶̝̿̅͗̈́̎̉ ̴͚̘̖̑̓͊̂͝a̸͔͔͎̫͗̒͌̓̋̇̽̚ ̷͎̞̼̄͛͘͜m̷͈̰̼͕͉̈́̑͋̎̃͌͑̕ẻ̵̙̹͔̼̋̇̄̇̽̚ą̷̬̮̜̝̼̤͖̃̒̉͛̐̿̑͆͘t̷̢̨͇̖̘͇̟̪̜͊͒ ̵̗̦̾͗̇̊̇͝ͅs̸̖̬̜̙͍̭̞̯̝̿̈́ú̴͕͐̾̋̀͂̋ḯ̶̛͈̲͉̱̝͉̀̚͝t̸̠̒̿͆̊͌̃̉̔̍ ̵̧̞̲͖̟̫̌̃́́́̅̄̊͝a̵̡̡̛͇̖̮̣͉̪͙̅̿̉̐͜l̴̠͊̿̊̒̔̾͘͝r̴̲͙̘͂̇̿͆͋̿̂͝ͅͅę̵̆͑̇̐ạ̴̢͕͔̹̕̕͝ͅͅd̴̰̦͂̓̔̇̍́̚ͅͅy̶̧̳͚̙͙̖̖͇͚͗̐̂͗̋̕!̷̧̧͙̱̝̭̟̦͂͋̇͂͆̽̚ It paused, apparently lost in thought.̷̛͙͓̊̏̽̿͐̑A̷̡̩̼̚ḩ̶̹̯͗͌̉̌͑.̷͖̩̰̉̉͂͋̈͊̉ ̶̼̤̼͍͇̖̫͚̑̌̈́̍̃̏͗̚͝͝W̸̤͕̤̰̩͎͐̂̂̃̓́͆̈́͜e̸̫̥̠͖̘̙͍̦̻̋̉̍̍̊̆͂̈́̌̕ͅl̴͈̣̼̬̹̐̑̃l̷̡̺͍͔̪̲̃,̸̣̺̬͈̻͔̳̎̾ ̴͕̉̽̋i̶̦͔̲̤̭͌̿̓̀͠͝t̵̼̠̏̏̾̔͂̓̈́̕̕'̵͔̞̃͛̈́͗ś̵̨̧͈̪̖͑̀̎̍͋ ̸͉̬̼͚͍̯̭͂̀̃͛͛̃̿̿̿͠n̴̢͖̬̗͙͍̤̗̂͛͂̌͑̈́͘͠ő̵͙͎͈t̵̳̺̻̟̋̓̽̚͘̚͠ ̴̨̢̘̺̻̰̼̏̓͠l̸͇͍̓̔ȋ̶̧̺̺͌̓k̶̛̤̻͇͍̓̋̒̊̐̃̋͒ẹ̸̟͚͓̭͗͛̒̾̄͒̂͜ ̸̳̲̰͎̻͍͐͐̔͐͜ý̶̛̛͍͉̠̆̍͘o̷͍̘͂̓͝͝u̸̘͎̓ ̶̞̈̐͗͆̂̕͝͠n̵̨͕̱̘̗̼̜̓͗͂͋͠e̷̡̳̫̫̍̆͊ͅe̷͕̥̞̖͕̫̐͂̔̉́̒̾̊d̸̜͔͚̺̜̆̾̽̏̈́̏͐̈́͘ͅ ̶̡͖̠̈́͐͊͐̄̚͜ͅt̶̩̞͍͈͚̻̫̐͗̉̓̿̚͘̕͝ơ̶̬̪̖̮̲̭̦͐̋̀̚ ̷̢̻̰̀͋̅̉̆̄̐͝b̷̛̳̩̈́͛̒͒̈́̊̌͗e̵̪͎̤̬͍̝̐͛ ̷̠͛̉́̋̚͝a̶̠̗͝l̵̥͙͔͈͉͕̣͍̑̋͑͐ĩ̶͚̪͉̬̜̦̝̼͚̈́̔̈́̅̈̊ͅv̷̜̫͚̤̄̃̎́̍̌̈́̀͗͠ͅȩ̶̦̼̰̗̯̼͔͖͌̽̊̋͊̍ ̶̜͓͖̤̝̋̒f̴̧̯͍̺̦̘̪͍̲̎͛͋̀̍͛̓̈́͊o̴͙͑̐̎̕r̶̝͈̠̀̌͊͊͋͝ ̸̢̺̖̻͜ị̷̞́͛̐t̶̯̩͇̟͎͆͆̌͐̾̇͝͝

.̶̧̢̩͕̮̙̟̬͖̪̒̓͐̓̿̈́͑͘͘͝ _ I don’t...want to die...not like this... _

“UNOVA...SMASH!”

 

* * *

 

“Young ‘mon? Are you all right?”

“Hnnngh,” Izuku replied coherently. Then, opening his eyes, “ALL MIGHT?!?!?!?”

“In the flesh!” the Zygarde declared, looking so impressively strong that Izuku almost missed the fact that there was something smeared on the walls.

“Uh...what happened to Nihi-- I mean, what’s--” he gestured wildly at what he hoped wasn’t the gory remains of the Ultra Beast, because that wasn’t very deserving of a G rating at all.

“Ah, that! Not to worry, my boy, it’s not dead! Ultra Beasts can’t be killed. I’ll just send a team of explorers down here later. Tell me, what were you doing down here?”

(Don’t worry about it. Just some friendly goo.)

“I-- I wanted to make friends,” he confessed. “No one really talks to me because-- well, I’m a normal type, and I don’t have many good moves, and I can’t evolve. (And your ability is run away) So I wanted someone to talk to, and maybe join an Explorer’s guild with. But...I guess there’s no point, because I’m never going to be strong enough to become an Explorer and protect people.”

“I see.” All Might was silent a moment. “If I told you that it was possible for you to inherit my power, would you take it? You have great strength of will and the heart of a true explorer, that much is clear. But would you be willing to endure what it takes to become stronger physically?”

“Yeah!” Izuku said eagerly. “What would I have to do?”

In response, the explorer pulled out a complete compilation of JAM Project songs. “Listen to these.”

(Finally, a good reason to come down here)

* * *

 

Ten Months (And many songs) Later

“Do you feel ready, my boy?” All Might asked his young apprentice. 

“Yeah! I feel incredible!” Izuku said. “It's like... I could become the strongest ‘mon alive, and take out enemies with just one punch!”

“Ah, yes, but there are greater enemies than those that can be beaten with force, and the recoil may be strong at first. Just remember to keep smiling, and fight despair!”

(Try not to break any bones!)

“Got it.” He nodded. “Punch villains, smile, no bone hurting, and repress all negative emotions and beat them back with a stick.”

(Yes, exactly!)

“What?!? No, no, that's not what I taught you!”

“But Dad, it’s what you showed me.” He stared innocently at his mentor, who stared back.

“All right, fine. We can attend therapy for that,” the zygarde conceded, ruffling Izuku's hair affectionately. “Now, are you ready to inherit my power?”

**_Hang on a minute. I need to speak to you._ **

(What are you doing ahshfjskdjsk)

**_You’ll find out why soon enough :))))_ **

“Did you hear that?” Izuku said to All Might.

“Hear what, my boy?” his mentor/replacement dad asked.

“The bolded voice. I think it might be Icy, since Eggeon talks to me in parentheses, and you can’t hear it.”

“The...voices in your head?”

“Exactly!” He pointed at the fourth wall, where he could see a figure approaching in the distance. “See, they live over there. Normally Icy just sort of hijacks someone to get her message across, because something about the narrative flow, but this might be important.”

“One of the voices in your head can possess others when she wants to speak to you?” All Might asked, horrified.

“Yeah, but she made Bakugou kinda nice, so I can’t complain. Oh, I think she’s coming!” The figure was getting closer, but he still couldn’t make out the details.

“My boy, a powerful being with such a level of disregard for others may not be-- gah!” he flinched as something emerged from the fourth wall. Izuku, who had seen it coming, just watched with in fascination.

It looked like a Zorua, except rather than having maroon or even electric blue accents, it had purple. Then again, being an illusion Pokemon, a Zorua could choose to make its fur rainbow striped with bishie sparkles, so it wasn’t all that shocking.

Actually, the Zorua didn’t quite sparkle, but glowed with a subtle radiance that seemed to mark her as special, and not like other girls. She delicately stepped through the portal, fluffy tail swishing behind her, and stretched, then her piercing blue eyes met the Eevee’s green ones, which seemed dull in comparison.

**_Hey there,_ ** the Zorua said, addressing him directly.  **_You know who I am, right?_ **

“Icy?” he guessed.

**_Part of her. I'm an emissary to this world-- a self insert, basically. I can't stay too long, or I’ll start warping reality--_ **

“You what?!?” All Might hacked up blood suddenly, and Icy passed him a handkerchief with an air of impatience. Where she had procured a handkerchief from, no one knew, but the Zygarde gingerly accepted it.

**_Think of it as a rubber sheet,_** she explained. **_I have too much power and influence in this world, so it will eventually begin to bend to my will. I’d end up friends with a third of the cast, in a love dodecahedron with half, and actively trying to murder the rest of them for disagreeing with my views, because apparently anyone who doesn't love me is Wrong and Evil, which are informed flaws and makes them come off as ineffectual sympathetic villains at best, and designated villains at worst._**

“That sounds...horrifying.”

**_Eh, it’s not too bad,_** she said, shrugging. **_Just lots of rejected confessions and power creep and trying to keep continuity. There are right ways to do it, of course, but as soon as I learned those ways, I also lost interest in participation._**

(See, this is why I choose to remain intangible)

She looked up in annoyance.  **_Well, you don’t ever draw art of your sona, huh? Come on, these excursions are fun, even if they’re not canon._ **

(I draw her plenty! I just lack follow through. And yes, perhaps I do enjoy making the occasional OOC ship or three, but can you blame me?)

**_No, but that’s only because I can’t blame you if I don’t know what you’re talking about._ **

(And you never will because I will retain my OTPs at all costs)

“Um, excuse me,” Izuku interrupted the Zorua and her intangible friend whom All Might couldn’t hear, “you came here to tell me something, didn’t you?”

**_Oh yeah!_ ** She said brightly.  **_Um, this actually kinda sucks for you, but you’ll never be an explorer._ **

(Throw it all out there, huh. I thought he was your favorite?)

**_It’s not like that!_** She protested. **_Listen, you are a precious child and I love every variation of you. But some variations have more priority than others, like the Magical Girl AU that I’m working on. Or my other multi chapter fics….that I really should be working on instead of this._** She glanced guiltily at the half finished documents that kept getting shoved to the back burner as a result of her apathy, spite, and desire to make a giant cat purse with lots of pockets. **_Anyways, I’m really trying to get my life together, and I don’t love you enough to continue your story. I didn’t plan it at all._**

(Icy IF YOU MAKE THE BEAN CRY AGAIN I WILL COME DOWN AND END YOU MYSELF)

**_No, not this story,_** she assured her friend/future murderer/platonic life partner/beta reader. Izuku was in too much shock to react at all. **_Anyways, the reason for that is that this is just a trollfic. Or, deconstruction I guess. The point is, it’s terrible but great and I’m making fun of everything. And do you know why?_**

“N-no...”

**_Because I read some really bad fanfics, and Eggeon enabled me,_** (Guilty as charged), **_and we’ve been plotting this together for a while._** She smirked, addressing the fans behind their screens who had stuck around for this entire mess of a fic. **_APRIL FOOLS!_**

  
  



End file.
